Ep. 25 Trials and Tribulations Chapter 1
Beric, Dex, and Therudak attend a party hosted by their new Storm Lord friend. Before fighting yet another person in a bird mask, Dex starts lying, Therudak meets an old war buddy, and Beric finds romance. Synopsis The Gala The party has arrived at Varen Lassite's party. They're standing in a large double doorway to the grand hall of the estate. There's a lovely double staircase arching up to a balcony overlooking the hall. There are about twenty to twenty-five people in attendance, mingling, with servants handing out fresh drinks. Varen leaves to mingle. Dex is twitchy and on alert, checking around the room for any signs of danger. He stays with his back to a pillar at all times and keeps line of sight with Beric. When Varen is a good distance away, Dex notices him talking to a gnome woman who's standing next to a tall, handsome, olive-skinned man and Varen keeps gesturing to the party. Therudak is being a wallflower. Beric, having been made to attend many parties where he didn't know anyone and didn't want to be there, starts mingling quite easily. He takes a drink, keeping his gloves on as to not ruin Lassite's glassware. An older looking dwarf man walking with another dwarf makes eyes contact and toasts with Beric, and introduces himself as Yorrick Amanatu. He mentions that Beric looks familiar, and after hearing his name says he recently read a description about him. Yorrick introduces his cousin, Merrick, and says he recently killed a dragon in Xen'drik. Merrick shifts uncomfortably and says it wasn't that hard, at which point Yorrick walks away with him, chastising the other dwarf. Dex scans the room and sees Varen still talking to the dwarf woman, still gesturing at each other the party members, as if he's telling a story. Someone walks up to the olive skinned man and looks at the painting, then recoils and walks away as if with a headache. Therudak is still hanging out against the wall, ale in hand. He sees a man looking at him but can't quite get a good look, and loses the person in the crowd. Beric is still mingling. After finishing up pleasantries with someone he hears a voice behind him asking how the son of a general ends up kidnapping the ward of a king. He turns and sees a painfully beautiful woman with raven hair leaning up against a pillar, smirking at him.Beric has resistance against painful beauty, so all is fine. Beric says that news is somewhat exaggerated, and the woman says that sounds potentially disappointing - why doesn't he get her a drink and tell her his side of the story? Beric goes to get her a drink.Beric is 25, he does not have resistance to painful beauty. Another Curse Dex walks up to Varen and is introduced to Kirris Sel Shadra, one of the other Storm Lords in Stormreach. Dex bows awkwardly, not knowing if he shouldn't be bowing or not. Sel Shadra gestures to the olive skinned man and says he's Antonia Barlona, one of her guests. Antonio nods and says this is his painting. Dex glances over at the painting. Suddenly he's compelled, as if a universal truth, that he must bend the truth, exaggerate, or outright lie to impress other people. He also has a bad headache. Antonio asks if Dex likes his painting, and Dex says he's a bit of a painter himself. He had a gallery back in Breland, and he'd show Antonio some but it all got sold. He doesn't even know where some of it went; it's all across Khorvaire. Antonio gets interested and wants to talk craft with him, but Dex says there are a lot of people at the party who want to talk to him; he's kinda a big deal. Lassite wasn't even the only one who invited him, so he'll mingle a little and then get back to him. An old war buddy Curious about the kitchen, Dak starts gradually getting closer, wanting to take a peek. As he's making his way over he hears a familiar voice behind him. He turns a sees an older human with a handlebar mustache, weathered skin, and gray hair. He's fairly tall and a little gaunt. Sam "Swiftfoot" Moore, one of the scouts from Dak's unit during the Last War. Therudak asks what someone like Sam would be doing at a party like this, and Sam says he's an "honored guest" of one of the Storm Lords. He's been working as a guide in the jungles since the Last War ended, so he's lived here for a while. Lady Omaren At that point Beric had returned with a replacement drink. The woman says her name is Paulo. Beric wonders how she heard of his exploits, and she says she's read it from the Sharn Inquisitive. Beric thought they'd get away from that sort of things in Xen'drik, but Paulo assures him it's just entertainment for them. Beric notices one of the nicest, most ornate rapiers he's seen hanging from her belt and gestures towards it, saying it's a very fine piece of metalwork. She tells him it's a family heirloom; her great-grandfather had it crafted for himself. He was a sort of adventurer who loved gold. Beric nods and says his great-grandfather had a similar kind of adventurer who sailed out of Stormreach, Tors Rowan. Dex saunters over to a pillar closer to Beric and sees him chatting with a pretty lady, which is equal parts hilarious and suspicious. He keeps scoping out the scene and he sees a half-elf walking through the floor. People are almost parting for him as he's stumbling about, and it's obvious he's gone a bit too far "in the glass." An older half-elf woman is chastising him. Dex hears commotion out on the street; not the sounds of a fight, but there's more noise than is usual. Powerful Kitchen, Powerful Man Sam asks Dak what he came to Stormreach for, to which Dak replies that he heard about this great kitchen. He's always looking to be a better cook and maybe he could get a job here. Sam admits that he's the best cook he's ever seen, but he's not sure if they'll hire someone during a big dinner like this. They head to the kitchen, and through the big open doors it's pandemonium. People are running and shouting and getting elaborate dishes ready. The smells are enticing, there's a huge leg of lamb sitting on a silver platter, cooked and ready to be served. Sam asks for some whiskey but gets no response. Therudak finds a man with a big funny hat and approaches him. He tells the man what a good cook he is and that he's looking for a job, and the man starts shouting at him to get out of the kitchen, and why would he hire someone during a rush like this? Beric and Paulo have been conversing about swords, and Paulo mentions that she doesn't see Beric wearing one. He says it's his first time in Stormreach, or even out of Breland, and he wasn't sure it was appropriate attire. She simply says it's Stormreach. But if anything happens she'll protect him. Beric scoffs a bit and says he's capable of handling himself. She starts walking away and as she does she glances over her shoulder and says, "I bet you are." Regrouping Dex is still on edge and takes a quick look around the room. After making sure he knows where his friends are he heads towards Beric, passing Paulo as he goes. He starts talking to Beric, who blinks after a few words and realizes Dex has approached. Dex tells him about the noise outside and says he thinks they should stick together. Beric questions for a minute if this is another situation like the barmaid in Mistmarsh, and Dex says no but she did tell him she loved him before they left. They meet up with Therudak and Sam, and when Dex hears Swiftfoot he comments that they used to call him Lightning Foot. That was before he met up with Beric though. Sam wonders what they're doing in Stormreach, and before Dex can spew more lies Beric cuts him off and says they're there for business. Sam tells them he has to get back to his handler, and Beric stops him to ask what he means by handler. Sam tells them he was invited by Lord Omaren to prance around, like all the Storm Lords do. They invite the most interesting people they can find and show them off. Dinner will start soon and then everyone will be introduced. Dex tells Therudak about the commotion outside and wanting to stick together, and when Beric doubts his motives Dex let's him know what a good wingman he is; he's helped many, many, many of his friends meet girls. If Beric wants help with that beautiful woman Dex is there for that. The door next to them swings open and the chef with the big hat emerges, sees them, and starts shooing them away. Beric implies that he's hired by Lassite, and the man takes offense, saying the Stormlords pooled their money to hire him and therefore he's his own employer, so shoo. Beric pulls off one of his gloves, apologizes, and gives the man a firm handshake with a pat on the shoulder and walks away. The chef speaks to the entire hall and says dinner will be served in three minutes through the door he's standing next to. Another Bird Mask They check the windows, and just as they do the front doors swing open. A leads the way surrounded by four other people in green tabards with hands on the chests. The man is wearing white pants, an elaborate white coat, and an exaggerated raven's mask. He says what a shame it was that they weren't invited. For compensation, these representatives from the church of the Blood of Vol will be taking tithes; place all jewels, gold, and any other valuables in the bag. Dex takes a step closer to Varen and asks if this is normal. Varen says the White Raven is one of the most famous criminals in Stormreach. He's never been bested in a duel. The ribbonweave has a gem in the hilt and Dex isn't giving that up, so he's ready for a fight. Varen asks only that they don't break anything. From across the room, Beric sees Paulo with both hands resting on the hilt of her rapier, giving him a look that say, "So you just gonna stand there?" Beric is immediately ready for a fight. Beric reaches out and touches Dex. Dex sees shadow flow from Beric's hand and envelops Dex, and when he looks down he realizes he's invisible, and so is Beric. As they're disappearing, Beric locks eyes with Paulo and executes the least smooth wink ever. Dex, invisible and in hybrid form, runs over to the man with the bag. With his left arm he slashes at the bag and the contents spill onto the floor. With his left he rakes his claws across the man's face, both eyes turning into bloody messes, and as he does the invisibility drops. The man screams and grabs his face as blood pours down his cheeks. Dex turns and announces there are seven others just like him around the room. Therudak swings for the guy closes to him and deals a good amount of damage. Beric goes straight for the White Raven, placing his Hex spell on him as he does. He summons Curse-Bringer and slashes at him, becoming visible as he does. Dex finishes off the blind man by using one of his claws to sweep the back of his knees out and slams him onto the ground. A sickening crack rings out at the man's skull breaks. Therudak swings at the same guy again and then yells encouragement to Beric to take out the White Raven. Beric just wonders what's up with all the bird masks. The White Raven has a rapier out, and he smirks at Beric and chastises his fighting stance. He flicks right under the armor of Beric's shoulder and nicks an artery, finishing with, "Finesse," and a smile. Beric assumes a proper form, hindered somewhat by the pain in his arm, and says a proper duel should have introductions. The two Emerald Claw guys who haven't been mauled attack Dex with their swords.One is named Greg. Dex hits them back, and Therudak attacks the same person as before. His axe sinks into the man and falls to the ground, tabard soaked in blood. Therudak moves into a flanking position with Beric, behind the White Raven. When the White Raven sees he's at a disadvantage, he smirks at Beric and comments "Well, when you can't beat them..." and gestures to the ground. Everyone is blinded except Therudak, who makes a last attack as the White Raven makes his escape. He hits him but doesn't manage to trip like he intended. Dex swings and same thing. Beric wishes he could take a swing, but knows there's a room full of people and doesn't want to hit anyone while he's blinded. Instead he grabs his amulet and casts Cure Wounds on himself. The two guys in front of Dex make a run for it. He trips one with his ribbonweave, and the other takes off. The remaining Emerald Claw drops his weapons to the ground in surrender. As soon as the dust settles, everyone looks a the three of them and erupts in cheers. Lassite tells them that the prisoner will be taken by Lady Sel Shadra to the Red Ring, a gladiatorial fight. Dex makes sure Lassite knows that he used to be one of the best fighters, but no, he doesn't want to join now because his fighting days are behind him but when he did do it, he was very good. Where there are shiny stones, there's Therudak. He picks up a smooth green one and admires it. A surly old dwarf steps forward to claim it, and Dak hands it over. Beric takes a knee, still bleeding out. Paulo walks over and says his fighting style is erratic, but she likes it. Beric dissolves Curse-Bringer and attempts to stand up without wincing.He fails. Paulo says the sword is impressive, and Beric is very proud of himself for saying it's a family heirloom. Varen addresses the whole room and thanks himself for bringing his guests. They can continue with dinner.Beric is going to dinner with blood all over his fancy party clothes, but he's lost a lot of blood and needs a cookie. Locations * Stormreach, Xen'drik Spells * Beric ** Cure Wounds ** Hex 1:01:48 ** Invisibility 0:52:57 Quotes — — — — — Trivia * This is Beric's first time out of Breland.Philip mentions it in the next Reviewed. * As of this episode Dex's passive perception is 17. * Dex takes a level of barbarian, eventually to be replaced by fighter. * First appearance of Dedrick Beynar. * First appearance of Kirris Sel Shadra. * First appearance of Merrick Amanatu. * First appearance of Paulo Omaren. * First appearance of Sam Moore. * First appearance of The White Raven. * First appearance of Yorrick Amanatu. References and Footnotes Episode 025 Episode 025 Category:Episodes